Night Terror
by Strawberry Scented Paperclip
Summary: Lelouch's sanity is brought into question when he claims his recent string of nightmares tie themselves to recent murders. Can Lelouch uncover the truth before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Code Geass.

**Warnings: **Character Death (I don't mind killing people off. It's probably due to all the GANTZ I've read.)

I know, I should be working on my other stories (and I am), but I couldn't help it. This was just calling out to me. I've recently been working on an Essay about what evil is for my world religions class, and this idea came to me.

I guess I shouldn't of had "It's the Fear" playing on repeat in iTunes either =/

So yeah, this story is inspired by my essay and the song "It's the Fear" from Within Temptation.

**Note: **None of the characters here are original. I don't particularly like seeing them in fan fiction.

Anyways I hope this comes out good, because it sounded interesting in my imagination.

Hope you guys enjoy this~

* * *

A seemingly calm stillness fills the air outside the surveillance room of the Museum. On the outside, it would be impossible to predict what actually went down in there.

From the inside quiet gasps escape the small pink haired girl that lay bleeding on the carpet floor. Her attackers stand around her, in quiet amusement, watching as she gasps for her last breaths. The light in her red eyes is fading. She's frozen in fear. Crimson liquid seeps out from the wound on her chest. Out of a large gash inflicted on her not too long ago.

"Zero…" the green haired girl in the group drawls tiredly. "Perhaps you should end this pathetic girls life already. We still haven't found what we really came here for."

The girl on the floor turned her gaze towards the green haired girl weakly. Her eyes clouding over, almost sleepily. She was the only guard left in the whole Museum. The only two other guards from the night shift were propped up on the wall to her right. She could see their slumped lifeless forms from the corner of her eyes. Bruises and cuts littered their bodies. 'At least they didn't give up without a fight' the pink haired girl thought to herself proudly.

Monica and Nonette were great fighters. It was hard for her to imagine that they'd lost. If they were dead, she never stood a chance to begin with…

She was ashamed with herself. She hadn't been much of a challenge for the group. The raven haired boy she assumed to be their leader, had taken her out quite effortlessly. His hypnotic voice distracted her, and he swiftly jammed his dagger into her abdomen. She had been horrified with how deep she'd felt the blade go in. That wound alone was enough to kill her, but the boy didn't stop there. He twisted the blade around in fascination, and dragged it upwards towards her chest. It wouldn't be long now. She could feel death overwhelming her.

"Don't worry yourself C.C., I promise we'll get to that soon enough." Turning his attention back to the young girl before him, Zero crouched at her side, and reached for the blade still sheathed in her small frame. "I'm sorry little one, but the witch is getting impatient, so we'll have to end our little game early." His eyes gleamed wickedly, and he slashed at her throat swiftly. Successfully ending her life.

"You should've dragged her death out Zero, that girl deserved worse" a silent white haired male spoke up from beside the amber eyed witch.

"I would've Mao, but your girlfriend didn't agree, and she brings up a good point. V.V. and Rolo should be back soon with more information. Scouting doesn't take _that _long" Zero replied standing up, and wiping his dagger with the soft fabric of his purple shirt.

"There is no one else here. If there was I would've heard them" Mao's eyes flashed red, and he leaned against the monitors on the wall, glaring at the violet eyed boy before him. Zero was their leader, but he got on Mao's nerves. Zero was their master's favorite, and Mao couldn't help but feel jealous. It didn't help that Zero always undermined him in front of the others.

C.C.'s eyes gleamed in amusement. This had definitely been an interesting night. Mao had indeed told them that there wasn't anyone around, but they couldn't risk it.

The door opened and the three turned to look at the two small boys that entered. Both looked innocent and cute, but everyone there knew better than to judge based on appearances. V.V., the young blond boy from the group was a master at manipulation. He didn't look like much, but he possessed great powers.

The other boy was a bit older than V.V. Rolo, the violet eyed brunette, was also not someone to be overlooked. Out of everyone in the group, he was the most skilled in a fight. Rolo had always been, and will remain 'the perfect assassin.' His innocent cute outward appearance was the perfect disguise for the bloody murdered that lurked within. No one suspected a child like him to be capable of half the things he'd done.

"Mao was right" V.V. spoke out calmly. "There is no one else here."

The white haired man scoffed. "Of course there wasn't, I told you that already! If you guys would just listen to be for once-"

"Mao. If we don't check, and it turns out you're wrong one day…I'll personally kill you myself" Rolo stated calmly observing Mao with a cold calculating gaze.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's go before it gets even later. Rolo, stay here and take care of the surveillance footage. Remember. We were never here." Zero led the way out of the room and the other's followed behind him. They would find what they were searching for, and head off. It would be morning soon, and they had to disappear before then.

"I understand" Rolo stated firmly and turned to the screens. Deleting the evidence would be a piece of cake. These fools would never be able to track them, it was sad really. Rolo almost felt bad for them, and for the people who would have to clean up the mess. From the stains on their leader's clothes he could tell it had been Zero to make the kill this time around. It was surprising. Zero normally killed with clean precise strikes, and minimal stains. Perhaps Mao had coaxed him into making it violent. Somehow he doubted that. Mao didn't know how to ask, he only demanded.

* * *

Lelouch shot up in his bed, and glanced around his room nervously. His nightmare had been extremely vivid last night. He could've sworn he was there, seeing everything through Zero's eyes. The sun streamed in through the windows, and he squinted. It felt as though he hadn't slept.

This hadn't been the first time he'd had a nightmare like this. Lately, ever since Nunnally had died…he'd been having these strange dreams. He hasn't told anyone for fear of being written off as loony. Sometimes he gets lucky, and doesn't dream at all. But again, that's only _sometimes_.

Looking at the other side of the room he saw that Suzaku, his roommate's bed was still made. His friend had probably stayed at the precinct working late again. God, sometimes it felt like Suzaku never came home. Who would've guessed life as a detective took up all your free time?

Lelouch wasn't going to question Suzaku's methods. If the boy wanted to miss sleep that was his own damn problem. Besides, they never caught Nunnally's killer…Lulu was certain that Suzaku was still looking into her case.

Suzaku and Lelouch have been friends since high school. Lelouch's adopted sister, Euphemia, had been the one to introduce them, and they have been inseparable ever since. Suzaku had suggested they move in together after high school, and that's the way things have been since then. They had a pretty decent sized one bedroom apartment, and they shared the room. Each of them had different beds, and the room was big enough. Neither of the two really felt it necessary to keep too many items.

Lelouch yawned and stood up to go look at himself in the vanity mirror. The cold air that hit his body made him second think his decision. He instead settled for laying down for a bit longer, and continuing his sleep.

A few hours later loud knocking roused him up from his sleep, and Lulu groggily made his way to the front door.

As soon as he opened it, a loud blond marched in and grinned at the raven haired boy.

"Good morning Lelouch~" Gino cried out happily. Despite the blonds' cheerful demeanor, Lulu couldn't help but catch the hint of sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong Gino? Is Suzaku with you? Did something happen?!" Lelouch asked suddenly worried. Suzaku was an idiot, and Gino usually arrived _with_ the brunette.

"He's fine" Gino stated kindly, clearly noticing the worry in Lelouch's tone.

"That's good" the violet eyed boy sighed relieved. Finally noticing the take out food Gino had brought with him, Lulu motioned towards the living room. Their couches were a hundred times comfier than the chairs at the table. He had to remember to tell Suzaku to get new ones.

"Suzaku decided to stay a bit longer, but he told me to come by and check on you."

Lelouch huffed in annoyance. "I can take care of myself."

Gino laughed, and set everything out on the coffee table. "That may be true, but with all these murders happening nearby recently, I have to say, I'm worried about you too."

Seeing the manila folder Gino had with him, Lelouch couldn't help but look at it curiously. Gino noticed Lulu's sudden interest, and looked at the other boy sadly.

"New case" the blond boy said looking depressed. He pointed Lelouch toward his food and continued. "It's umm….someone I knew. Anya Alstreim, she's an old friend of mine."

"I never met her."

"Yeah, I never got the chance to introduce you to her…"

Lelouch didn't want to continue the conversation, because it was obviously upsetting Gino, but he couldn't help looking at the folder. Suzaku had never allowed him to see any of his cases. He said that he didn't want Lelouch to see _that_ side of humanity. It was a noble effort, but Lelouch already knew the way the world worked, although he was somewhat glad his friend didn't involve him. Somehow he thought the horrors might scar him for life. He was left wondering about his dreams. Dreams are suppose to show you what you truly crave right? Did that mean he wanted to murder people?

Lelouch had been contemplating while staring down at corner of the picture slightly sticking out from the file. It didn't show anything, but he had been curious none the less.

Gino pushed the picture back into the file, completely hiding it, and giving Lulu a wry smile. "That's not the way I want you to see her for the first time." Taking out his cell phone he quickly skimmed through a few pictures before handing it to Lelouch.

Lelouch stared at the phone in pure horror. This…this was the girl he saw brutally murdered in his nightmare!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmm, I really hope there isn't a story like this already out there. Anyways, this was fun, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know if you think I should continue. This is different, because I wanted to try something new.

Also, not sure if this should be T, or M. So I'm going to play it safe and put M.

Review if you have time~

Thank you for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own Code Geass.

**Warnings: **Character Death

I'll probably have to plan for a bit after this. Nothing can be written in wrong. Not that it should be any different from normal, but a mistake here wouldn't be easy to fix =/

Anyways, story time~

* * *

"What's wrong?" Gino asked him, staring at Lelouch's wide eyes in surprise. He hadn't expected that kind of reaction. It's almost as if the other boy already knew her.

Lelouch was clutching onto the phone in shock. This woman was in his dream, but how was that even possible? Lulu was one of the best psychiatrists in town, and he'd never came across a case like _this_ one.

He shook his head, and did his best to clear his mind from those thoughts. There's got to be a logical explanation to this.

"It's nothing. Come on, the foods getting cold," Lelouch forced himself to smile up at Gino, and then reached over to grab some of the food he'd brought with him.

'What does this mean?' he asked himself in wonder, and stared absentmindedly at his food.

"Lelouch, I'm sorry if this has creeped you out. I didn't mean to, but…have you by chance seen Anya before?"

He blinked back at Gino in amazement. Usually the carefree blond wasn't so perceptive. If he was he didn't show it around him.

"No," he responded calmly.

Gino looked like he hadn't believed him, but he didn't push the subject further. They ate in silence, both thinking about the current file resting in Gino's lap.

Lelouch had finished first. He couldn't help, but stare at the folder.

'This is stupid,' he thought in annoyance. He knew well that this was impossible. It was just a coincidence that the girl in the file looked exactly like the one he'd dreamed of. Surely the woman in his dream didn't mean anything. Perhaps he'd seen her somewhere before. A random face on the street.

He had read once that the brain stores the faces of everyone you pass, and the people are re-used in dreams. A simple clerk at the market down the street could end up being the crazy gardener in your recent dream.

'Yeah. That has to be it,' he told himself in reassurance. It didn't make that much sense, but it's better than believing he's actually witnessing crimes in his sleep. Telling anyone that story was sure to ruin his credibility.

"Hey Lulu, have you been having trouble sleeping lately?" Gino suddenly asked out.

Once again Lelouch was left staring at the blond baffled.

'What the? How could Gino possibly know about that? Did Suzaku tell him?'

The blond laughed, and smiled at him. He grabbed Lelouch's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

"Don't worry. I'm not stalking you or anything." He briefly paused to examine the other boy's face. "You're getting bags under your eyes. They gave you away."

"Oh, I see," Lelouch responded, and sighed tiredly. It was true. He had been having trouble sleeping. It seemed like he slept fine, but he kept waking up feeling as tired as when he'd first laid down.

"You know, not sleeping enough has been proved to lead to early death," Gino stated warily. "Go get some sleep. I don't want you to die on me now."

Gino smiled happily, but Lelouch knew that the other was completely serious. The good health of others wasn't something the blond joked about.

'He worries too much. He's almost as bad as Euphemia,' he thought in amusement.

As if on cue, Gino's phone started ringing loudly.

"Hello?" he answered. Euphemia's voice could vaguely be heard from the other end. After a few short minutes his expression changed to show melancholy. There seemed to be an air of urgency behind the call.

"Yeah. Alright Euphie, I'll be there in a little bit. And don't worry about Lelouch, he's fine."

Lelouch heard Euphie sigh in relief from the other end of the line.

"Sorry, I have to go. Euphie wants my help with something down in the labs." Gino quickly finished up what he had left before he cleaned up. Lelouch was starting to feel weak. He bid farewell to Gino, and locked up before heading to bed. Sleep claimed him instantly after he collapsed on his cool silk sheets.

* * *

"Do you think she's here?" asked a quiet feminine voice.

"Only one way to find out," a deep richer voice followed soon after.

"Wow, this security is shit! I can't believe anyone would actually find this adequate," a man spit out harshly. He flicked a switch on, and light filtered through the room. He glared at a nearby corpse laying at his feet, and kicked it slightly to his side.

"Nice work Mao," the green haired female spoke lowly. "Is there anyone else in this building?"

"Up ahead…never mind I guess Rolo must've taken them out. I can still sense some others though. We should keep moving," Mao spoke up. His sunglasses raised slightly, showing his bright red eyes.

"I agree. You did well, however, I would advise you to not make such a mess next time," their leader stated coldly, gesturing towards the bloody mess on the floor and walls. There were six dead guards laying around the floor. Some of the corpses not completely intact. Some with missing pieces of flesh, but those pieces were laying around the room somewhere.

Zero walked out of the room gracefully, careful not to step on any spilled blood. It's not that he didn't appreciate a good display of carnage, but the last thing he wanted was to get dirty.

C.C. nodded her head in agreement and followed Zero out. Mao scoffed, and glared at their leader's retreating form. He didn't have to pretend to be such a know it all. He quickly set out to finish the job in this room. Picking up a container they'd brought with them, he spilled a bit of oil around the room and walked out. Soon after he joined the rest of the group. V.V. and Rolo looked to have taken out most of the guards around the area.

The building they had infiltrated was a chemical lab. It was a restricted area, and was pretty unexposed.

They made their way to the head office, and took out all the surveillance cameras along the way.

Rolo and Mao ran ahead to take care of the occupants in the room. Everything in this facility was quite valuable. No wonder this place was secluded. The research being done here would undoubtedly benefit those people in need.

Zero could hear an angry voice shouting. As he entered the room he saw a dark pink haired girl tied to the big chair behind the desk. There was also a man in the room, but he wasn't yelling at them like the woman was. Zero guessed the guy had resigned himself to his fate.

"She's not the one we're looking for," C.C. stated calmly.

"Yes, it seems so…alright Mao, I'm leaving her fate in your hands. Tear her face off. I don't really care. She's not important to us, so you man do with her as you please," Zero responded coolly. He started walking out of the room, but paused briefly at the door to stare at the man on the floor. The man had his dark hair tied back in a ponytail, and his glasses were broken. He was already bleeding from several injuries, but it seemed he didn't have any fatal wounds yet.

"Make sure you take care of this man too, and don't forget to light this room before you leave." Turning to face the others, he continued to give his orders. "C.C., V.V. I want you two to make sure this whole place goes up in flames. We can't leave any evidence pointing to us. As for you Rolo, I'd like you to come with me. We're going to see if there's anything here that could be useful to us before we destroy it."

Rolo nodded, and followed shortly after. C.C. and V.V. split up to do as Zero had instructed them to do as well.

Mao turned to look between the two remaining occupants. His eyes glinted dangerously, and he walked up to the long haired man first.

"I suppose you'll be first," he stated maliciously before quickly bringing his knife to the other man's face.

* * *

"Lelouch! Lulu! Come on, wake up!"

Lelouch jolted out of sleep, and saw Suzaku trying to shake him awake. Once the brunette noticed Lelouch had woken up, he let go and smiled down at his friend.

"Good, you scared me back there. It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Oh." Lelouch responded simply. He shook from his current nightmare. It felt like he was _right there_. What was even worse was that he actually knew the last two victims. He was somewhat grateful that he didn't witness their deaths this time.

Lelouch hoped that his dreams really were just dreams, and that the incident with Anya had been a mere coincidence. The man and woman from today were close to him. It was his older sister Cornelia, and her good friend Guildford.

"Lelouch," Suzaku murmured. The worry laced in his voice made Lelouch a little nervous. "Are you all right? The hospital's been calling for awhile. They really want your help with one of your patients, but if you're sick you should stay," he finished tiredly. He lightly touched Lulu's forehead to check for a fever, but Lelouch appeared to be fine.

Suzaku looked like he hadn't slept for awhile.

"I'm fine. I should go see what's wrong. You should get some sleep tho-" Lelouch's words were interrupted by the loud ringing coming from Suzaku's phone. He quickly answered it, and paled at the what the person on the other end had said.

"I'll be right there!" he yelled before grabbing some file he'd put down on the small dresser beside Lelouch's bed.

"I have to go now Lelouch. Something has come up."

Lelouch just nodded, and watched his friend leave before going to lock the door.

'Suzaku really shouldn't over work himself,' he thought distressed. His own phone started ringing now, and he picked it up to see that his friend Milly had sent him a message:

_Lelouch, are you awake now? I think you should come by. Shirley's acting strange. Maybe you can talk to her for awhile, and see what's going on

* * *

_

Lulu quickly changed, and headed out.

He had pushed his dream back, but it kept coming back into his mind. Cornelia and Guilford…were they alright?

Lelouch glanced towards his patient, and old friend Shirley. She was staring at a wall with a blank look on her face. Truth be told, it was kind of creeping him out. She hadn't moved an inch since he'd arrived an hour ago. He tried talking to her, but she didn't respond. Her breathing pattern was fine, and she showed no signs of an injury.

Shirley had been an old friend of his from high school. It had been strange at first to see her like this. She was always an energetic person. After her father died in the earthquake though she hadn't been the same. Sometimes she'd see things that weren't really there. She'd say things that didn't make any sense. For the most part she was the most normal person there, but she had an interesting case of schizophrenia and paranoia. She stayed in the psychiatric ward of the hospital Lelouch worked at. She was actually one of the reasons why he became a psychiatrist in the first place.

He sighed sadly and stood up. Shirley never really stayed up passed 10 p.m., so this was new. He was about to leave, and tell Milly not to worry too much about this. Shirley normally went to sleep with no one in the room, but she suddenly grabbed his wrist and held him firmly in place.

The action startled him, and he looked down at Shirley. She had her head hung, her bangs covered her eyes. The expression on her face was hidden from him.

"You can't fight them…there's nothing you can do to stop them," she whispers out monotonously "There's nothing anyone can do…"

She dropped her hold, and stood up to go lay down on her bed. A few short minutes after, and she was sound asleep.

Lelouch couldn't understand what she'd just said. It left him feeling uneasy. What could Shirley possibly have meant? He shook his head, and left the room shortly.

Before he was out of the building he heard a loud commotion coming from one of the halls in the emergency room. Normally it wouldn't be strange, but he thought he heard a familiar voice. Heading off in the direction he caught sight of a woman with light pink hair.

"Euphemia?" he called out loudly, wondering if she had heard him. His heart filled with dread as he approached his sister.

She looked in his direction, and ran towards him as well. Euphie buried her head in his chest and continued to sob. Her hands clung to his shirt tightly.

Through her confused words Lelouch managed to hear Cornelia, he felt his entire world cave in at the mention of his older sister.

Just what the hell had happened to Cornelia that left Euphie in this state? She would have to be dying. His thoughts kept returning to his nightmare. Was it even possible?

'No…how can this be?…Why are the people dying in my dreams, dying in real life as well? Are they somehow linked?'

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmm, I kind of imagine this to play out like a movie.

Review if you have time~

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
